Circus Proposal
by Squicy31
Summary: Well, I guess the title is pretty self explanatory. But, here is a quick overlook. Beca hates Circuses, Jesse gives her a 'surprise' and she loves them now. This is my first Pitch Perfect fan fiction. Enjoy and Make good choices. This is obviously Jesse and Beca. I don't own Pitch Perfect. Never have, never will. And if I did, it would be made into an aca-awesome t.v. show.


**Well, this is my first Pitch Perfect fan fiction. I am working on two more one shots and I hope you Pitch Perfect fans out there like this one. I have a lot of ideas on my mind and I want to write them out. But, I just can't find the time to write them. But, I shall write them out soon enough. And if you haven't guessed by now, this is a Jesse/Beca fan fiction. I ship those as much as Kataang. Enjoy!**

Beca and Jesse lived in Los Angeles They moved there after graduating Barden about three years ago. About a week ago, Jesse proposed to Beca in the most "romantic" way possible. Jesse took Beca on a surprise visit to the local circus that visits Los Angeles every year. Jesse loved circuses and Beca hated them, and he knew that. She didn't really hate circuses, she hated clowns. Ever since she was a little girl, she hated them. She remembered when her parents were still together, she was channel surfing one day and found the movie channels. She spotted this one movie. She turned it there and she screamed for days. Only a few seconds of the horrible movie It would haunt her for her entire life. Ever since then, she hated clowns and her parents telling her to grow up wasn't making her fear any better.

Jesse wanted her to get over the fear and he figured it was time to propose. So, he decided what better place to propose other than a circus? Maybe she can replace her old fear, with a new memory. So, with the help of a clown, he proposed to his girlfriend.

"Jesse, would you tell me where we are going?" Jesse was dragging Beca along and opened the door to their car for her.

"Not yet, Becs," Jesse told her. They both got buckled up and headed towards the city, which they kind of lived on the outskirts.

"Well, it better not be any place that you know I hate. I hope we go to that new restaurant downtown. Today's their grand opening," Beca said. Jesse had a smirk on his face. Beca was on her phone texting Fat Amy.

Amy: So, where is Jesse taking you?

Beca: I don't know. I think he's taking me to the stupid circus that is in town today. It's here like every fyear. And he knows I hate circuses.

Amy: Eh, maybe not.

Beca: I hope not. If he does, I'm not staying.

Amy: Knowing him, he'll probably will make you stay. What is it that you hate about circuses anyways? They're actually pretty fun. Bumper took me to a lot of them.

Beca: I don't really hate circuses, I just hate how they treat the animals, and I also kind of hate clowns.

Amy: Well, maybe he will have sense enough not to.

Beca: Yeah, maybe. Well, I think we're about to come up to the place. Weird, he parked on the backside of the parking lot. Do you know a place with large balloons in the sky with ribbons and flags everywhere?

Amy: Yeah, I got to go. Bye, and good luck.

Apparently, Amy knew where Jesse had taken Beca.

"Well, here we are!" Jesse exclaimed in a happy voice. His was so anxious for today.

"Jesse, where are we?" Beca asked as she put her phone into her pocket.

"I shall not tell you. I want it to be a surprise," Jesse told her.

"Remember, it's not a surprise if I hate it," She leaned and gave him a quick kiss before she opened the car door.

"Well, I hope you don't hate it," Jesse said before stepping out of the car and ran over to the her side. "Here, Becs, let me get that for you."

"Thanks, Jesse," Beca thanked him as he held her hand to guide her out.

"Anything for you," He looked around the parking lot over to the building. There was barely a sign of it to give it away as a circus. "Now, Beca," He began while handing her a blindfold, "I need you to use this to cover your eyes and use your hands to cover your ears."

"W-what? Why?"

"If you see what is inside, it will spoil the surprise."

"Jesse, I swear, if I hate it-"

"Trust me Bec, you won't hate it. Well, you might at first, but when you see the actual surprise I have, then you'll love it," Jesse said with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait till he could give Beca the ring. He just wanted to pop the question in the parking lot.

"Ugh, alright. But, I better love it as much as I love you, Swanson," She gave him a passionate kiss that he quickly returned.

"I know you will."

As Beca covered her eyes and ears, she stepped into the huge building. Even with her covered hears, she could still feel the faint noise of bells, horns, laughter, and elephants. She wondered where she could be at.

"Alright, we're almost to our seats," He whispered to her. "Then, you can take the blindfold off and uncover your ears." She responded with a grunt and a nod.

Jesse personally knew a guy that worked there as a clown and he got him to help him with the proposal and to get rid of her fear of clowns by replacing the bad memory with a good one. He already bought the tickets online and he would buy the popcorn and drinks as some clowns walked around selling them. Once they got passed the gates and got to their seats, Jesse sat Beca down and finally told her to take the blindfold off.

"Okay, Beca, you can take it off."

Beca took her hand off of her ears and slowly uncovered the blindfold. So far, she didn't like what she heard. When she heard all the animals and the circus music and the laughter, she knew where she was. She was at the circus. She tensed up when she saw one of the clowns handing a kid a balloon.

"J-Jesse?! W-what are we doing here?" Beca asked. She was already standing up and about to walk out of the door. She definitely didn't want to be there in clown town.

"Beca, calm down. It's just a circus," Jesse tried grabbing her hand and trying to get her to sit down.

"Jesse, you know I hate circuses. And clowns!" She said putting emphasis on the word clowns.

"C'mon, Bec, please sit down," Jesse begged.

"No!" She yelled.

"Ugh, alright then. I guess you won't get your surprise," Jesse said as he stood up. He didn't really want to leave. He wanted to propose to her at the circus during the half show. He already got permission from the ringmaster and clowns to do it in front of the whole audience, and that made him nervous. It's not that she will turn him down that made him nervous, it's just the fact he has to actually propose in front of hundreds of strangers.

"That's fine with me!"

"That's fine with me," Beca stated. She wanted to get out of that place as fast as she could.

"Really? Please? I just want to stay until the half show, and then, if you don't want to stay, then we can leave," He said to her. He knew if she stayed until the half show and get her surprise, then she'll stay the whole time.

"Fine! But you owe me big time, Swanson."

They sat back down and when the clowns walked around, they bought food, much to Beca's demise. Jesse had bought a large popcorn, two hot dogs, and a large drink for them to share. The circus was starting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the 87th annual Ringwald County Circus," The Ringmaster said. "As you all know, this is the greatest circus on Earth!"

"Yeah right," Beca murmured. It must have been loud enough for a few people to hear because they turned to look at her and Jesse nudged her in her side.

The Ringmaster continued. He didn't hear Beca. "You will see Elephants and Tigers, The Wonderful Clowns of Canada, and then you will see four trapeze artists'. All that will before the half show. The half show will be ten minutes long and you will get a chance to meet and take pictures with the clowns, elephants and tigers, the trapeze artists', you will be able to buy food, and there will be a very special surprise from someone in the audience," The Ringmaster said. With the last line, he looked towards Jesse and Beca's seats. "Now, let the show begin!"

It had been almost an hour and Beca was getting bored. She got a little nervous when the clowns came out. Okay, she was very nervous. She was terrified. She turned away and hid her face into Jesse's chest while he hugged her. The clowns had been out for at least ten minutes. Since then, everything had been alright. Then, when the half show came up, she stayed in her seat and looked at the people and children getting their pictures with clowns and animals.

"How could they get a picture with a clown?" Beca asked Jesse.

"I don't know, but c'mon Becs, let's go walk around for a bit, yeah?" Jesse asked as he stood up and reached for Beca's hand as she pulled it back.

"No way, I don't want to get anywhere near those clowns."

"Don't worry, Beca. I got a surprise for you, remember?"

"And, you said if I didn't want to stay after the half show, I didn't have to, remember that?"

"Yeah, but the half show isn't over yet."

Beca grunted. "Ugh, fine. But, I don't want to walk near any clowns."

Beca and Jesse walked out of the stands and headed to the animals to get a picture with them. While Beca was talking to a trapeze artist, Jesse stepped behind her and started to talk with his friend about the surprise he ad for Beca.

"Hey, Jesse, are you ready for your special surprise?" Jo Jo asked him.

"You know it," Was Jesse's reply, "But, I hope Beca doesn't get scared and run off."

"So, c'mon. Let's do this!" Jo Jo said with enthusiasm as Jesse stood next to Beca who jumped at his sudden presence.

Jo whispered a few words into the Ringmasters ear. The Ringmaster nodded and positioned his microphone in front of his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Everyone got quiet and looked towards the Ringmaster and Jo Jo. "Now, without further ado, with our lead clown, Jo Jo, and his two friends, Jesse and Beca," He looked towards the two, "Here is your surprise!" Everyone clapped as Jesse grabbed Beca's nervously, shaking hand and gently pulled her up to the center of the arena.

"J-Jesse, w-what is going on?" Beca asked him. She was so nervous, she was about to run off and just keep running like a leaf blowing in the wind, she won't stop until she hits a wall.

Jesse kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, Bec, everything is alright. I have a surprise for you remember?" Beca nodded, confused, but she nodded.

"I better enjoy it, Swanson."

"Oh, I know you will," He said slyly. "Now, Jo Jo, would you come up here please?"

Jo Jo walked up towards them two and had something behind his back. It seemed fairly small. He reached around and Jo Jo blew on it. As it got bigger, she realized it was a balloon. As he was blowing on it and twisting it and such, Jesse started to talk.

"Beca, I have known you for seven years, dated you for six, and so far, those have been the best years of my entire life. I watched you as you opened up from being that dark and scary ear-spiked girl, to this amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman you are today," He reached around his pocket to retrieve a red velvet box. "I loved you for so long, even if I didn't know you then, and I do now, I know my heart belongs to you. The question is, does yours belong to me?" Jesse opened up the box to reveal a large diamond ring. "Beca Mitchell, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Beca just stood there. She just stood there looking at the man asking her to marry him. She didn't know what to say. So she just said yes.

"Yes! Jesse, Yes! I'll marry you! Of course, yes!" She shouted and he just jumped up to hug her with all his might. He placed the ring on her finger and they jumped and danced around in joy and excitement. When they finally released each other, they turned to Jo Jo, who had a balloon just as big as their excitement.

The balloon had words written on it. It said, 'Congratulations, Jesse and Beca for your engagement! May you have a long and happy life ahead of you. Love, The Ringwald County Circus and Jo Jo The Clown.'

Beca reached out to grab it. "Wow, too much on a balloon, huh?" She whispered to her fiancé. Wow, that sounded strange to her.

"Not really, there can never be too much."

Everyone clapped as they shared a kiss. Jo Jo motioned for the Ringmaster to lead out all the performers and animals. The big shabang lasted a good ten extra minutes and no one really cared. Everyone was just too happy for them. Even the kids. As they walked back to their seats for the second half to start, all they got were smiles and claps and a lot of sappy stuff.

"So, do you want to leave now, or wait until the show is over?" Jesse asked her.

"Hmm," She pondered for a moment, "Well, we might as well stay now. There's no sense in leaving."

During the rest of the show, all they did was smile at one another and kiss. They couldn't get over the 'We're engaged!' feeling. It was all too perfect for them. Beca figured that she might as well get over her fear of clowns and start to enjoy them, because she now loved circuses. She didn't mind the idea of coming every year with Jesse, her fiancé and their future children.

****

How did you like it? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll post more later. I'm still working on 'Have You Ever Seen This Guy Before?' For all my Avatar readers out there. Review please and Stay flamin'! 


End file.
